Halloween Parade
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Poppy contemplates several costumes for the school Halloween parade but none seems quite right


"I think I will be a pirate for the Halloween parade," whispered Poppy to his friend Branch.

"You will need a patch over one eye," whispered Branch to his friend Poppy.

Poppy thought of the other things he would need a long sword, sharp on the edges; a pair of red and blue striped pants; black shoes; and a shovel.

On the day of the Halloween parade, Poppy would take his new shovel and dig for pirate treasure right out in the schoolyard. He would dig and dig until he hit something hard as a rock. He would dig around it and then slowly pull a big black chest out of the ground.

Everyone would crowd around to see what was inside the chest. But only Poppy could open it. There would be gold, silver, and jewels of all colors. There would be a long yellow necklace, which he would give to Bridget. Yellow was her favorite color.

"But you were a pirate last year," whispered Branch.

"Then I won't be a pirate this year. I will be a wild animal hunter instead," Poppy whispered back.

"We will begin our reading lessons now; get out your green books," said Bridget.

Poppy knew wild animal hunters wore short pants and carried long guns. He would also need:

a backpack with pajamas and toothbrush; and a pair of binoculars.

On the day of the Halloween parade, Poppy would come out to the schoolyard with all his supplies. He would walk over to the football field and search the bushes in back of the field for lions and tigers and bears.

Lions and tigers and bears did not scare Poppy. He would round them up and train them for the town circus. He would make sure Bridget received a free ticket to the circus.

"But there aren't any wild animals around here," whispered Branch.

"I had better choose something else then," whispered Poppy.

"What about a ghost?" asked Branch.

Ghosts are so dumb, Poppy thought. All you need to be a ghost is one old sheet.

On the day of the Halloween parade there would be too many ghosts and witches and pumpkins.

The ghosts would go wooo. The witches would ride on their brooms. The pumpkins would run around and giggle.

Poppy would not do any such thing, be a monster," he said.

To be a monster he would need:

claws; and a big scaley tail

On the day of the Halloween parade Poppy would make faces, and he would roar at the ghosts and witches and pumpkins. The ghosts and witches and pumpkins would tremble as he came closer and closer.

And no one would know the monster was only Poppy! Bridget herself would not be able to guess, for even his tennis shoes would be covered up.

"I know two other people who are going to be monsters," whispered Branch.

"Then that is not a good idea," whispered Poppy. "I'd better be a fireman."

"We will have our spelling lesson now," said Bridget.

Poppy opened his spelling book.

He already had a fireman suit that Prince Gristle gave him last Christmas. But he would also need: high boots; big gloves; a fire hat; and a hose.

If there was a fire on the day of the Halloween parade, Poppy would be ready for action. He would hook up his hose and point it at the blaze. All by himself he would put out the fire before it reached the classrooms, before it reached the desks and chairs, the pencils and papers, the books and charts. Bridget would be so glad.

"But Pm going to be a fireman," whispered Branch.

"Then I am not," replied Poppy.

"Tomorrow is the Halloween parade, so you have to make up your mind," whispered Branch.

"That's all for today, guys," said Bridget, dismissing the class.

Poppy walked home slowly. He thought about the Halloween parade. Should he be a deep-sea diver with goggles and fins?

A knight dressed in armor?

A detective in plain clothes?

By supper time he still had not made up his mind. He put away his toys, he fed his rabbits, and he thought of one more idea. Then he asked his father if he could borrow his old top hat; his mother if he could borrow her long black cape.

"What for?" asked his sister Cooper.

Well, what could Poppy do with an old top hat and a long black cape unless, of course

"Want to see my magic show?" whispered Poppy to his friend Branch the next morning.

"Can you do real magic?" asked Branch.

"Watch this," said Poppy.

"It is time for the Halloween parade," said Bridget.

"Abracadabra, mumbo jumbo," said Poppy. "Rabbits!" said Branch.

"Rabbits are Bridget's favorite animal," Poppy whispered to Branch as they all marched past.


End file.
